


Vinegar and Honey

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [8]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Catullus 42, Catullus Interpretation, Crude Humor, F/M, Haiku, Love/Hate, Obscene Original Work, Other, Roman poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 42- I'll hate you until you return my book.  Or love you.  NR for crude language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinegar and Honey

Return my book, Whore!

It’s not working. In that case-

Return my book, Love.


End file.
